JIWA YANG TERTUKAR
by Cielyn Beltham
Summary: Trio InoShikaCho mendapatkan misi mendadak dari hokage sama. Tetapi saat mereka kembali dari misi, tingkah mereka jadi aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ino, Shikamaru dan Choji disaat mereka menjalankan misi? Kenapa tiba-tiba Shikamaru memeluk sakura saat pulang dari misi tersebut? Penasaran? Langsung saja kita ke TKP! Warning: Read Slowly guy's if you feel confused.


**Jiwa Yang Tertukar**

Disclaimer by. Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

CieL hanya meminjam tokohnya saja kok

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Rate: T

Warning: typo (always,#ditimpuk readers), geje, alur yang aneh (?), humor yang tidak ada humor humornya, sedikit OOC, rada membingungkan, dan kekurangan lainnya. #Plakk

Tidak ada unsur SARA dalam FanFic ini, jika ada yang tersinggung, author **BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BERNIAT** sama sekali melakukannya dengan sengaja. Semuanya hanyalah unsur komedi yang diselipkan dalam beberapa adegan dalam Fanfic ini.

Bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan layangkan kursor untuk menutup halaman page ini.

Bagi yang berkenan, Let's enjoy the read guy's…

* * *

Hari itu hari yang sibuk bagi para Shinobi di Desa Konoha. Dari mulai senior sampai junior di berikan misi oleh Hokage sama. Tak terkecuali Trio Ino Shika Cho. Mereka bertiga ditugaskan pergi ke desa yang tidak diketahui namanya, untuk menangkap salah seorang buronan yang disinyalir memakai jurus terlarang untuk berbuat keonaran di desa tersebut. Tanpa bisa mengelak, mereka bertiga pun menerima misi itu. Dengan diketuai oleh Shikamaru, mereka pun segera melaksanakan misi yang bisa dibilang mendadak diberikan itu.

Diperjalanan menuju misi…

Shikamaru berjalan dengan santai sambil menahan kepalanya kebelakang dengan kedua tangannya. Ino sedang berjalan sambil sesekali melihat cermin untuk memeriksa apakah ada yang salah dengan wajahnya (?). Sedangkan Choji berjalan sambil makan dua bungkus keripik kentang kesukaannya. Lalu…

"Hm? Shikamaru, apa desa yang dimaksud oleh hokage sama, desa yang ada didepan itu?" Ino bertanya pada Shikamaru karena melihat sebuah desa di depan sana. Shikamaru yang mendengarnya pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya. Aku rasa itu desanya. Hokage juga bilang kalau rumah tempat persembunyiannya tidak jauh dari pintu masuk desa."

"Apa? Tempat persembunyian? Tidak jauh dari pintu masuk desa? Buronan macam apa yang tinggal terang-terangan seperti itu?" Ino sedikit heran.

"Yaa… aku rasa buronan ini memang sedikit berbeda. Entah karena dia bodoh atau terlalu kuat, makanya hokage sama…"

Mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru yang kurang meyakinkan Ino mulai curiga.

"Shikamaru!" Ino menyela perkataan Shikamaru

"he?"

"jangan bilang kau menerima misi ini asal-asalan karena malas mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari hokage sama?!" tebak Ino dengan tepat sambil muncul empat siku didahinya.

" A…ya… sepertinya kau benar, haha.. ha.. " jawab Shikamaru sedikit terbata karena kaget Ino langsung bisa menebaknya dengan tepat. (ya iyalah!)

"Kau ini..! setidaknya dengarkan dulu apa yang hokage katakan! Bagaimana kalau musuhnya lebih kuat dari kita?! Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik?! Bagaimana kalau kita mati dalam misi, hah?! Hah?!" Ino murka (?) sambil mengangkat kerah baju Shikamaru.

Melihat itu, Choji yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kedua temannya itu pun angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah Ino, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Seperti biasa, kita percayakan saja rencananya pada Shikamaru. Karena dia ketuanya, kalau terjadi apa-apa, biar dia juga yang akan bertanggung jawab. Hehehe…"

"HOOIII…! Kenapa begitu?!" mendengar candaan dari Choji, Shikamaru Protes.

"Tidak segampang itu Choji! Kau juga! Jangan makan terus! Ugh!" Ino mulai depresi menghadapi kedua temannya.

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Sekarang begini rencananya. Kita akan melakukan penyamaran sederhana. Kau dan Ino berpura-puralah sebagai adik-kakak pengelana yang tidak sengaja melewati desa itu, dan cari tahu dari penduduk desa tentang buronan ini. sedangkan aku, akan menyelinap ke kediamannya untuk mencari informasi yang kita butuhkan. Siapa tahu dia punya anggota lain sebagai bawahan, atau mempunyai jebakan untuk memancing musuh keluar. Setelah mendapat informasi yang cukup, kita berkumpul untuk menyusun rencana penyergapan." Jelas Shikamaru

"Kenapa tidak kita bertiga saja yang menyelinap ke kediamannya dan menyergapnya langsung? Kan lebih cepat selesai." Tanya Ino

"Untuk meminimalisir cedera dipihak kita. Kita belum tahu apapun tentang kemampuan dan kekuatan musuh, maupun situasi yang sedang terjadi di daerah musuh. Bergerak tergesa-gesa akan berbahaya bagi pihak kita." Jawab Shikamaru

"Yosh. Kalau begitu sambil melakukan penyamaran, kita akan sekalian mencari penginapan di dekat desa. Kau berhati-hatilah Shikamaru." Choji sambil menepuk pundak Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, cepat beri tahu kami ya Shikamaru." Kata Ino menambahkan.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Kalian juga berhati-hatilah."

Akhirnya Shikamaru pun segera melaksanakan tugasnya dan meninggalkan Ino dan Choji. Setelah melakukan persiapan yang cukup untuk melakukan penyamaran, Ino dan Choji pun mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju gerbang desa yang namanya tidak diketahui tersebut. Saat sampai di gerbang desa, mereka berdua tidak sengaja menabrak seorang warga pria yang sedang membawa kayu bakar di punggungnya…

BRUUKK!

"Wadaw!" kata pria itu jatuh.

Melihat itu, Ino dengan sigap membantunya berdiri.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku tuan. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf ya, tuan." Kata Ino sambil membantu pria itu berdiri.

Sedangkan Choji membantu membereskan kayu bakar pria itu yang berserakan.

Tapi….

...

...

...

"Aduuuhh Boooooo… makanya yu kalo jalan liat-liat duong ah. Kan eikeu jadi jatoh begindang. Tuh liat, baju eikeu jadi kotor semua. Kayu bakar eikeu juga jadi berserakan begindang! Adyuuhh ya ampyuunn…jadi rempong deh aahh." kata pria itu protes. (Ngondek Mode On )

"He?" Ino yang mendengarnya diam tak berdaya (?). Antara bingung, kaget, dan linglung, dia membatu di tempat. Sedangkan Choji, ikutan membatu ditempat.

"Ck, tuh kaaann. Pasti ajya reaksi yu yu semua pada begeto. Woii bangun woii! " kata pria itu lagi.

Mendengar itu, Ino dan Choji mulai mengendalikan diri dan berusaha untuk mencerna keadaan yang sedang mereka alami. Choji yang sadar terlebih dulu mulai mengatakan sesuatu…

"A, apa anda tidak apa-apa tuan? Ah, anoo… sebaiknya aku memanggil anda siapa ya? Ah! Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian. Tapi…" kata Choji sedikit gagap.

"Hhh… panggil aja eikeu apapun terserah kalian. Eikeu dan penduduk disini sudah terbiasa kok dengan reaksi aneh orang-orang yang baru disekitar sini." Kata pria itu sedikit murung.

"Umm..? Memangnya apa yang terjadi tuan?" Tanya Choji penasaran. Sedangkan Ino hanya menyimak, tidak bisa berkata banyak.

"Ya… ini bermula ketika orang itu datang kemari….. bla…bla…bla…" Pria yang berperilaku seperti wanita itu (?) mulai menceritakan keadaan yang terjadi pada desanya.

Lalu…

" Jadi begitu kejadiannya?" Kata Choji mengerti apa yang diceritakan oleh pria itu.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh hokage sama. Orang itu benar-benar membuat onar! Memakai jurus terlarang untuk menukar jiwa orang-orang . Dan memanfaatkannya agar patuh dan memberikan apapun yang diinginkannya. Kalau tidak, warga desa tidak akan kembali ke tubuh mereka masing-masing dan terjebak di tubuh orang lain selamanya. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Kata Ino yang mulai paham dengan keadaan yang terjadi di desa itu.

"Begitulah. dia menukar jiwa kami seenaknya. Makanya tingkah laku kami pun jadi aneh. Karena didalam tubuh setiap orang didesa ini,ada jiwa yang berbeda. Misalnya saja, kedua orang yang sedang bercocok tanam itu. _'pria itu menunjuk kearah dua orang yang sedang bercocok tanam di kebun diseberang jalan yang mereka tempati'_ mereka adalah suami istri. Tapi coba perhatikan. Yang pria terlihat seperti wanita dengan gerakannya yang anggun dan bicara dengan suara yang pelan dan lembut, sekarang coba lihat yang wanita. Dia bicara keras dan kasar. Dan gerakannya pun menyerupai tingkah laku seorang laki-laki." Jelas pria itu.

"Itu berarti, jiwa sang istri ada dalam tubuh sang suami dan begitu pun sebaliknya?!" Tanya Ino sambil melotot tak percaya.

"Yaah begitulah…hahaha." kata pria itu sweet droop.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pria itu, Ino dan Choji pun tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk memberitahukan informasi berharga ini pada teman mereka Shikamaru. Maka dari itu, mereka berdua pun berpamitan pada pria itu.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah tuan. Kami sangat berterimakasih atas informasi yang tuan berikan. Itu sangat membantu kami dalam melaksanakan misi ini." Kata Ino

"Ya, kami pun berharap, agar Shinobi dari Konohagakure dapat menangkap buronan itu. Jyadi eikeu dan penduduk disini bisa tenang gitchu dewh. Hehe." Kata pria itu, kembali menggunakan bahasa anehnya.

"Haha. Serahkan saja pada kami tuan. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong… jiwa siapa yang ada dalam tubuh anda tuan? Apa istri anda juga? atau orang lain?" Tanya Choji penasaran. Ino pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

Lalu…

...

"hah? Ya ampyuuuunnnn… please deh yey. Ini jiwa eikeu sendiri gitu lho. Gak dituker ato di apa-apain sama tu orang. Jadi yu yu pada jangan salah ngira yey. Eikeu disini satu-satunya orang yang lolos dari jurus aneh orang itu. Jadi eikeu murni 100% Asli! Hmh!" kata pria itu sambil mencelos pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Choji yang kembali mematung ria.

Setelah mereka berdua kembali menguasai diri dan dapat mengendalikan pikirannya. Ino dan Choji pun menghubungi Shikamaru dan segera bertemu. Mereka akhirnya bertemu di sebuah penginapan dan langsung menyusun strategi untuk menangkap buronan itu. Keesokan harinya tidak jauh dari desa tempat penyergapan yang mereka rencanakan. Trio InoShikaCho sedang berhadapan langsung dengan buronan yang menjadi target mereka.

"Huahahahaha (?) kalian pikir akan dengan mudah menangkapku?! Hah?! Hahahahah..!" Si Buronan yang menjadi target dari InoShikaCho itu malah menantang mereka bertiga.

"Sial! Kenapa larinya cepat sekali?! Merepotkan saja! Ino, Choji! kita gunakan formasi andalan kita. Apa kalian siap?!" kata Shikamaru pada kedua temannya.

"Ya!" "ha!"

Ino dan Choji menyahut bersamaan. InoShikaCho pun mulai melakukan serangan pada buronan lincah itu. Sampai saat Ino melakukan jurusnya, dan melakukan pertukaran jiwa dengan buronan itu, saat Choji akan melangsungkan serangannya. Tiba-tiba…..

BWOSSHH….. DUARR!

Terjadi ledakan dengan asap yang mengepul ke udara. Sebelumnya terpancar cahaya aneh di tengah pertempuran. Setelah kepulan asap itu hilang, terlihat Ino, Shikamaru, dan Choji tergeletak di tanah. Sedangkan buronan itu terlihat lebih menguasai keadaan dari pada mereka bertiga. Karena melihat Shikamaru, Ino dan Choji yang sedang lemah tak berdaya, maka buronan itu mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur. Setelah itu…

Ino yang pertamakali bangun dan langsung menenangkan diri. Lantas ia meraba-raba kantong bajunya untuk mencari sebuah botol minuman. " Hmh? Apa ini?" ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

Setelah itu, terlihat Choji juga mulai sadar dan langsung bangkit bersiap-siap memasang kuda-kuda untuk melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Saat melihat sang buronan didepannya hendak kabur, diapun langsung melancarkan serangan jutsunya, " Kau! Hei berhenti! Kage nui no jutsu!" " ha?" Choji tiba-tiba linglung karena jurus "Kage Nui" nya tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Terakhir, Shikamaru akhirnya bangun dan mulai menendalikan dirinya. Tapi bukannya langsung siaga, dia malah sibuk merapihkan rambutnya. " ya ampuun… kenapa jadi begini rambutku? Tapi… kenapa?"

Saat Ino, Shikamaru dan Choji mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri mereka, mereka merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, mereka bertiga saling menatap. Dengan perasaan campur aduk antara kaget, marah, bingung dan kesal akhirnya….

"HWAAA!"

Mereka berteriak sekencangnya. Menyadari kalau ternyata mereka sudah terkena jutsu terlarang dari buronan yang mereka incar.

Ya, sekarang jiwa mereka sudah tertukar. Jiwa dari Ino ada dalam tubuh Shikamaru, lalu jiwa dari Shikamaru ada dalam tubuh Choji, lantas jiwa dari Choji ada dalam tubuh Ino. Melihat keadaan seperti itu mereka bertiga pun akhirnya panik.

"A..aku... aku tidak percaya ini. Hiks" kata Ino dalam tubuh Shikamaru, mulai merengek dan mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

"Siaaal! Kita kecolongan! Kemana larinya si buronan itu?! Hei Ino, jangan merengek dengan tubuhku seperti itu!" balas Shikamaru yang ada dalam tubuh Choji kesal.

"HHuufft…..hosh…hosh…hosh…A..aku.. aku tidak bisa bernafas! A..Aaa…" Bruuk!

Choji yang ada dalam tubuh Ino tiba-tiba pingsan, karena sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh Ino yang langsing. Secara, dulunya dia berbadan tambun.

'_Maaf teman-teman. Agar tidak bingung, tolong mulai dari sini, bayangkan saja Ino di dalam tubuh Shikamaru (Shikamaru Jadi centil-centil gimanaa gitu.), Choji ada dalam tubuh Ino dan Shikamaru ada dalam tubuh Choji 'bayangkan saja Choji otaknya jadi encer.'_

Saat sedang panik melihat keadaan Choji, tiba-tiba sebuah panah melesat diudara dan langsung menancap di sebuah batu besar. Karena kaget Shikamaru(Ino) mengambil panah tersebut karena melihat ada secarik kertas yang ditempelkan pada panah itu. Setelah dibuka, Ternyata isi dari kertas itu berasal dari Buronan yang menjadi target misi mereka. Dalam kertas itu tertulis,

"**Dear para Shinobi dari Konohagakure…**

**Masih ingat denganku kan? Masih kan? Masih dong… (?)**

**bagaimana? Apa kalian sedang menikmati hadiah yang aku berikan?**

**Itu aku berikan sebagai hadiah, karena kalian berani macam-macam denganku!**

**bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan jutsu itu?**

**kalian tunggu saja selama 3 hari. Lalu lihat apa yang akan terjadi."**

**By. Soul Exchanger**

Melihat itu Shikamaru(Ino) langsung merobek dan membuang kertas itu, lalu menginjak-injaknya kesal ke tanah. Akhirnya dengan berat hati mereka pun harus pulang ke Desa Konoha dengan membawa misi yang gagal. Sesaat setelah mereka bertiga sampai di gerbang depan desa, mereka bertemu dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Melihat itu ,Ino yang berada dalam tubuh Shikamaru langsung berlari kearah Sakura dan tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Sakura sekuat tenaga. Melihat hal itu Naruto, dan Shikamaru yang berada dalam tubuh Choji terkejut. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung mengepalkan tangannya. _'Sepertinya dia marah juga'_

"Saku…. Tolong aku!" Shikamaru (Ino) memeluk erat Sakura.

Karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru, lantas Sakura hendak mengeluarkan jurus mengerikannya. Melihat itu, Choji (Shikamaru) melempar tubuh Ino (Choji) yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri karena pingsan, dan menahan Sakura agar menghentikan tindakannya yang akan memukul Shikamaru (Ino).

"Hooiii Shikamaru! Ada apa denganmu? Lepaskan Sakura chan!" kata Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru yang masih memeluk Sakura

"Lepaskan dia atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga." Kata Sasuke sambil memberikan tatapan maut nya.

Melihat hal itu, Shikamaru (Ino) mulai sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Lalu…

"Shikamaruu! apa yang kau lakukan hah! " Muncul empat siku didahi Sakura. Lantas diapun mengepalkan tangannya bersiap-siap untuk meninju lagi Shikamaru.

"Hiii… tunggu dulu Sakura, maafkan aku." Kata Shikamaru (Ino) sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya tanda minta maaf.

"Dasar bodoh. Jangan memeluknya dengan tubuhku seperti itu, Ino!" Choji (Shikamaru) membentak Ino yang berada di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ha?" Sakura melongo

"Maafkan aku… HEEIII ! apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku Choji! Eh, Shikamaru! (BLETAAKK)" Shikamaru (Ino) memukul kepala Choji (Shikamaru) karena kesal tubuhnya ia lempar.

"Iittaaaiii! Kenapa aku dipukul, Ino? AArrrggghhh ini semua jadi semakin menyebalkan! Aneh rasanya melihat aku dipukul oleh diriku sendiri!.. " Kata Choji (Shikamaru) yang mulai depresi.

Melihat itu, Sasuke yang sedari tadi menonton, bertanya karena melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan teman-temannya itu.

"Hoi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian bersikap aneh seperti itu?" Sasuke menyelidik

Akhirnya, Ino dan Shikamaru pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke. Mulai dari misi, bertemu penduduk yang unik (?), bertarung melawan buronan, sampai akhirnya bertukar jiwa. Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya paham dengan situasinya dan menyarankan Ino dan Shikamaru untuk secepatnya bertemu dengan Hokage sama.

Setelah itu di ruangan Hokage sama….

"Hmm… sepertinya ini akan menjadi sulit untuk kalian bertiga." Kata Tsunade sama sang Hokage, sambil menahan dagu dengan kedua tangannya di meja.

"Kami minta maaf karena tidak berhasil menangkap buronan itu. Malah kami sekarang terkena jutsunya yang aneh ini." Choji ( Shikamaru) menjelaskan

"Apa kau sudah mencoba Shintenshin no jutsu mu Ino? " Kata Hokage pada Shikamaru (Ino)

"Ya, aku sudah mencobanya pada Choji tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun Hokage sama." Jelas Ino

"Dari surat yang buronan itu berikan, kami harus menunggu selama tiga hari untuk bisa kembali ke keadaan semula. Jadi selama itu kami tidak bisa melakukan misi apapun." Choji (Shikamaru) menambahkan.

" Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk hal ini. tunggulah selama 3 hari. Aku akan menyuruh orang lain untuk menyelesaikan misi ini dan menyuruh mereka berhati-hati terhadap buronan ini. sementara itu, bawa saja Ino.. maksudku Choji ke ruang perawatan. Dan suruh Sakura agar merawatnya. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi."

Ino dan Shikamaru pun menuruti apa yang Hokage perintahkan dan membawa Choji yang berada dalam tubuh Ino ke ruang perawatan. Ternyata disana sudah ada Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang menunggu. Karena merasa iba, Sakura Menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Saku..?" Tanya Shikamaru (Ino) sambil membuka pintu ruang perawatan.

"Hai Shika… mmh maksudku Ino, hehe. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya… kau bisa lihat sendiri. Secara batin aku baik-baik saja, tapi secara fisik, sama sekali tidak! Lagipula kenapa Choji harus pingsan dengan tubuhku seperti itu? U..Ugh!" Rutuk Shikamaru (Ino) sambil cemberut manja.

"A, ano… bisa kau hentikan itu, Ino. Rasanya aneh melihat Shikamaru berperilaku seperti ." kata Naruto nyeletuk

"Hn, itu benar." Lanjut Sasuke

"Ha? Diam kau Naruto! Sasuke juga! Jangan Ikut-ikutan! Uugh!" Shikamaru (Ino) makin merajuk pada teman-temannya.

"Tapi… Ino… maafkan aku, itu memang benar. Hehe.. sedikit terasa aneh juga bagiku. Pfftt." Sakura sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa?!" Ino dengan tubuh Shikamaru, mulai geram.

"I, itu benar Ino. Aku mohon berhentilah. Aku merasa aneh melihat diriku yang suka merengek seperti itu. Jadi untuk beberapa hari ini aku mohon jangan banyak bicara, oke? Hehe.." Kata Choji (Shikamaru) sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mendengar semua teman-temannya berkata seperti itu, Ino semakin kesal dan marah. Lantas…

BLETAAKK….

Shikamaru (Ino) memukul kepala Choji (Shikamaru) _'maaf ya readers kalo bingung. Aku pun bingung mau nulis mereka kayak gimana #Plakk, dibakar massa' _

"Itaiiii… kenapa aku dipukul lagi?! Kalau Choji melihatnya dia akan membunuhmu karena kau terus memukul tubuhnya,kau tahu! Ugghh. Merepotkan! " Shikamaru yang berada dalam tubuh Choji Protes.

"Kauu..! kalian pikir aku disini tidak panik hah?! Kalian pikir bagaimana perasaanku memakai tubuh orang lain seperti ini? aku juga memikirkannya dengan sangat keras! bagaimana nanti saat aku pulang ke rumah sebagai orang lain. Bagaimana kalau aku ingin mandi dan buang air?! Hah?!" Kata Ino sambil melotot.

...

...

...

JEGEERRR…!

Bagai ditiban ratusan beton, Choji (Shikamaru), Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung membatu ria ditempat mendengar perkataan Ino barusan. Dan segera terjadilah kecanggungan di ruangan itu.

…

…

….

"Hei, kalian. Ayo katakan sesuatu." Shikamaru (Ino) bicara sedikit enggan. Dan muncul garis merah di pipinya.

"Bfftt…. Bwahahahaha..! itu… itu benar! Bagaimana kalian.. hahahaha..haha. Ma, maafkan aku." Naruto yang pertama meledak tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Itu memalukan." Kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk sebelah keningnya yang tidak gatal, Dan sedikit menunduk.

"Ke.. Kenapa kau mengatakannya keras-keras seperti itu Ino?" Sakura masih syok dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh teman baiknya itu.

"K, kau… dengarkan aku Ino! Selama 3 hari ini jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh. Jangan makan, minum, mandi atau apapun yang bakalan membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Kau mengerti? Aku rasa kau masih bisa berpuasa kan? Kau akan melakukannya untukku kan Ino?" Choji langsung memegang kedua tangan Shikamaru sebagai tanda permohonan.

"Ya, ya… tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Choji yang berada dalam tubuhku? Dia itu kan tidak bisa tahan kalau tidak makan sesuatu! Hik's"

Mendengar itu Choji (Shikamaru) langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil memohon.

"Sa, Sakura. Apa kau bisa membiarkan Choji yang ada dalam tubuh Ino tetap pingsan seperti itu?"

Bletakk!

Mendengar itu, kembali Ino memukul kepala temannya.

"Itai! Kenapa Kau…" kata Choji mengaduh untuk ke yang sekian kalinya.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Shikamaru?! Walaupun Itu Choji, tapi tubuhnya itu tetap tubuhku!" Protes Ino

"Ck.. kau ini. coba pikirkan. Kalau dia bangun, dia akan lapar dan haus. Kalau dia lapar dan haus dia pasti akan makan banyak! Kalau dia makan yang banyak dia pasti ingin buang air kan? Lebih parahnya lagi tubuhmu akan melar seperti ini!" Kata Choji (Shikamaru) sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hiii…! k, kau ada benarnya juga sih…" Merinding dan membenarkan perkataan temannya barusan.

"Ano… teman-teman. Aku bisa saja membuatnya tertidur selama dua hari tersisa. Asalkan dia di Infus dan diberi oksigen terus-menerus. Tapi selama 2 hari itu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk membuat tubuh kalian kembali?" kata Sakura

"Ino sudah mencoba menggunakan Shitenshin no jutsu, tapi tidak berhasil. Karena ini jutsu baru, maka Hokage pun masih mencari informasi tentangnya. Karena itu, kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku rasa, kami hanya akan menunggu seperti yang buronan sialan itu katakan dalam suratnya. Maka dari itu, kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Mengerti Ino?" Jelas Choji (Shikamaru) pada Sakura dan diakhiri dengan mengacungkan satu telunjuknya pada Ino.

"Iya! aku mengerti. Hmh!" Kata Shikamaru ( Ino ) Jutek, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Urusan Choji dan tubuh Ino serahkan saja padaku. Kalian berdua beristirahatlah. Aku rasa kalian kelelahan." Kata Sakura menawarkan.

"Terima kasih banyak ya Saku. Aku serahkan dia ." Kata Shikamaru (Ino) sambil tersenyum manis. Sakura dan yang lain sedikit merinding melihatnya.

Akhirnya Shikamaru (Ino) dan Choji (Shikamaru) pun pulang kerumah masing-masing. Sesampainya dirumah, kedua orang tua mereka heran. Kenapa yang datang malah anak dari teman-temannya? Bukan anak mereka sendiri. Setelah di ceritakan, akhirnya kedua orang tua mereka kaget bukan kepalang, tapi akhirnya bisa mengerti keadaan yang terjadi.

* * *

Dua hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Shikamaru dan Ino ditemani teman-teman mereka Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit konoha tempat Choji sedang dirawat. Disana mereka berkumpul dan mulai menunggu untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari isi surat yang diberikan oleh Buronan yang membuat jiwa mereka tertukar.

Saat sedang menunggu sambil duduk di ruangan tempat Choji dirawat, tiba-tiba saja Choji(Shikamaru) menalami pusing yang sangat hebat pada kepalanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Shikamaru(Ino) pun merasakan hal yang sama…

"Uugh.. Ku..Kuso… sakit sekali!" Choji (Shikamaru) mengaduh sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ka, kau tidak apa-apa Shikamaru?" Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menahan tubuh Choji (Shikamaru) yang akan jatuh.

"A, aku… kepalaku.. arrgghh…" Ino yang masih berada dalam tubuh Shikamaru pun ikut merasakan sakit kepala sama seperti Choji (Shikamaru). Melihat itu Sakura lantas merangkul Shikamaru (Ino) untuk menahan tubuh shikamaru yang juga akan jatuh. Tapi, melihat itu Sasuke langsung menahan tangan Sakura dan..

"Biar aku saja, Sakura." Kata Sasuke Dingin.

"Ha? memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya menahan tubuhnya saja!" Sakura sedikit protes.

" Kalau mereka kembali ke tubuh mereka semula, nanti yang kau rangkul itu Shikamaru. Bukan Ino." Kata Sasuke yang sekarang sudah mengambil alih menahan tubuh Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku merangkul Shikamaru hah?! Dia itu juga kan temanku, Sasuke!" Sakura sambil mendecak pinggang.

"Tidak Boleh!" Bentak Sasuke. Mendengar itu Sakura hanya bengong.

Disaat perdebatan yang tidak terlalu penting itu, tiba-tiba…

SWWIINNGG….

BBOOOOMMMMM…..!

Muncul kilatan cahaya yang menyilaukan dan terdengar bunyi ledakan di ruangan itu, yang membuat Hokage sama dan yang lainnya langsung berhamburan keluar dari ruangannya masing-masing.

Karena kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, semua orang yang ada didalam ruang perawatan Choji pun tergeletak tak berdaya. Sambil mengendalikan kesadaran dan keadaan mereka masing-masing…

"I, Ini… a, aku sudah kembali! Ya! Hahaha.. aku sudah kembali ke dalam tubuhku lagi! Hahaha, yeah!" Shikamaru kegirangan mengetahui kalau jiwanya sudah kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

"Umh… aku… kenapa aku di.. HAH! Ini..! Kembali! Aku sudah kembali! Hik's. Shikamaru! Aku melihatmu! Haha. Aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku yang semula. Hik's. Aku bahagia sekali. Hik's." Ino tersenyum sambil terisak saking senangnya.

"Ahahaa.. Ohayo minna! Akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke tubuhku. Hehe.. apa ada yang punya makanan? Aku lapar dan ingin makan segalanya!" Choji pun terus-terusan tersenyum karena senang jiwanya sudah kembali ke tubuhnya.

Akhirnya Ino, Shikamaru dan Choji pun mendapatkan jiwanya kembali, dan merekapun senang bukan kepalang karena ternyata buronan itu tidak menipu mereka. Tapi…

Ditengah-tengah kebahagiaan itu…

"Itta ta ta tai… apa itu tadi? Aduh.. kepalaku sakit sekali jadinya." Sakura yang tadinya ikut terhempas oleh ledakan yang terjadi sebelumnya, akhirnya mulai sadarkan diri.

"Cih, membuat kaget saja!" Giliran Naruto yang sadarkan diri dan langsung duduk untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ugh… sakit sekali!" Sasuke yang terakhir bangun juga ikut terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya dan berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri.

Melihat itu, Ino, Shikamaru dan Choji pun menanyakan keadaan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura karena sedikit khawatir akibat ledakan yang berasal dari mereka tadi.

"Oh, Kalian tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" Shikamaru membantu Naruto berdiri.

" Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto singkat, karena masih merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

"Hoo.. biar aku bantu berdiri Saku…" " Aku baik-baik saja hehe. Kalian tenang saja!" Choji yang akan membantu Sakura berdiri tiba-tiba dipotong perkataannya begitu saja.

Lalu tiba-tiba…..

"Ino! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar dan kembali kedalam tubuhmu …" sambil memegang tangan Ino

"Ha?! Sa…Sasuke… kun?"

"Hm?"

Yang ditanya malah bengong-bengong saja. Sesaat setelah semuanya dapat mengendalikan diri mereka. Tiba-tiba terjadi keheningan yang luar biasa didalam ruangan yang kini temboknya telah hancur akibat ledakan tadi.

Ting!

Semuanya bertambah suram mulai dari sini….

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Hn. "

BRAAKK!

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kalian baik-baik saja?! Katakan sesuatu Hoi! Hmm?" dari arah pintu, terdengar Hokage berteriak pada mereka yang sedang dalam ruangan.

"Tidak! Hik's aku tidak percaya ini..Shishou.."

"A.. ada apa? Sasuke? Kenapa kau? Me.. menangis?" Hokage sama benar-benar terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi didepan matanya. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Terisak. Sungguh sangat tidak Sasuke. (?)

"Aku disini Hokage sama." Kata Naruto menginterupsi.

"hee?Naruto? ada apa ini? cepat ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?! Dan… Oii. Sakura! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau duduk-duduk saja? Ada apa ini?" Hokage masih bingung dengan keaadaan yang terjadi.

"Yaa…. Hmm….. aku rasa aku tidak terbiasa memakai rok seperti ini… ttebayou." Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haaa?! Tteba.. tteba..youu? tunggu dulu. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji!" Hokage memanggil ketiganya.

"Ha!" Ketiganya pun menjawab berurutan sesuai namanya yang dipanggil oleh Hokage barusan.

Plakk.. Hokage memukul jidatnya menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Sudah kuduga. Jutsu ini tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja."

Ya, setelah kejadian tadi jiwa dari Ino, Shikamaru dan Choji memang sudah kembali ke tubuh mereka masing-masing. Tapi, ternyata jutsu itu belum hilang begitu saja. Yang terjadi adalah, jutsu yang sudah menukar tubuh orang ini, akan mengembalikan jiwa orang yang sudah tertukar oleh jutsunya pada 3 hari berikutnya, tetapi akan menular jika ada orang lain disekitarnya. Dengan kata lain. Cahaya yang keluar sesaat sebelum penukaran jiwa tersebut adalah jutsu itu sendiri. Dan akan menempel pada orang yang paling dekat dengan korban pertama dari jutsu itu. lalu bekerja, dan menukarkan kembali jiwa orang yang paling dekat yang terkena cahaya tersebut.

Karena merasa iba dan ikut merasakan, juga mengalami apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya. Ino, Shikamaru dan Choji meminta kepada Hokage untuk sekali lagi memberikan misi menangkap buronan dari jutsu aneh yang sangat merepotkan ini. mendengar tekad dari ketiganya, Hokage pun memberikan ijin dengan syarat, tidak ada kegagalan yang kedua dan kembali dari misi dengan jiwa dan tubuh masing-masing.

Di gerbang masuk desa Konoha, terlihat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang mengantar ke tiga temannya untuk menjalankan misi menangkap sang buronan penukar jiwa…

"Yoosshh! Kalian tenang saja! Kali ini kami pasti menangkapnya!" Kata Choji semangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sasuke? Ma..maksudku.. Sakura..?" Ino mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang sekarang berada di tubuh Sasuke. Karena dari tadi Ino melihat Sakura murung terus.

"Hn. Aku tidak apa-apa Ino. Balaskan saja dendamku pada buronan sialan itu! ya? Hehe…"

Ino sedikit merasa aneh dan seram juga merinding melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sepertinya yang lain juga ikut merasakannya.

"Aaa..aahhh… mendokusai naa… tapi.. kalian tidak usah khawatir. Kami akan membalaskan dendam kita. Dan kali ini kami tidak mungkin gagal. Aku sudah menyusun strategi ku dengan sangat baik. " Kata Shikamaru meyakinkan semua teman-temannya.

"Hn, pastikan kau tidak membunuhnya. Karena, aku ingin melihat wajahnya dan membuatnya menderita dalam Izanami ku." Sasuke yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto mulai mengeluarkan aura yang sangat gelap. Melihat itu, semuanya pun langsung merinding.

"Hm.. hm.. kami serahkan semuanya pada kalian. Selain itu.. Sakura chan. Kau tenang saja, aku akan memperlakukan tubuhmu dengan sangat sangaaaaaattttttt lembut dan hati-hati. He..he..he.. he?!" Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti cengengesan karena melihat Sasuke(Sakura) mengeluarkan pedangnya dan diarahkan padanya. Sedangkan dilain sisi, dia melihat dirinya sendiri yang sekarang dirasuki jiwa Sasuke menatapnya tajam bersiap-siap akan memukulnya.

"Oii Naruto. Kalau kau berani "menyentuh" tubuhku sesenti saja, aku akan menguburmu hidup-hidup saat kau kembali ke tubuhmu nanti!" Sasuke (Sakura) dengan nada sangat mengancam.

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam, aku akan membunuhmu." Naruto (Sasuke) tajam

"Ne.. hahaha… aku mengerti-aku mengerti.. lagi pula…. _'bagaimana aku tidak menyentuhnya kalau setiap detik aku ada dalam tubuhnya Sakura chan seperti ini'_ Oii…Teme! Jangan bersikap sok keren dengan tubuhku seperti itu! rianglah sedikit! Ya! Shishishi…" kata Sakura(Naruto)

"Hn. Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Berhati-hatilah dengan tubuhku, mengerti. Kalau kau bertemu Suigetsu atau Karin, menghindarlah. Mereka selalu bergelayut (?) padaku. Dan… aku harap kau tidak banyak bicara. Camkan itu Sakura." Kata Naruto (Sasuke) sambil menatap tajam.

"Ya, aku… mengerti. ." kata Sakura sedikit berkeringat dingin melihat Naruto (Sasuke) mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Lalu…

"Baiklah teman-teman, kami berangkat. Sampai jumpa." Kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka bertiga.

" Um! berhati-hatilah kalian semua. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya." Sasuke (Sakura) balas melambai dan tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan oleh Naruto (Sasuke) karena merasa aneh melihat dirinya melambaikan tangan dengan semangat seperti itu.

" Pelan-pelan saja Sakura."

"Ma..maafkan aku Sasuke kun." Sakura kaget.

Merekapun akhirnya berpisah, Ino, Shikamaru dan Choji berangkat menjalankan misi sambil membalaskan dendam mereka pada buronan penukar jiwa, sementara itu Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa menunggu nasib baik cepat datang pada mereka.

_THE END_

Yoosshhaaa…!

Akhirnya Fanfict ketiga ku bertelur juga! hehehe #nyawerDuit (?)

Maaf ya readers kalau update nya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget #dirasengan

Kali ini agak sulit karena tokohnya tukeran gitu tubuhnya, jadi dalam hal dialognya juga sangat bikin pusing. (Spiral eyes)

Yaa… saya tahu karya saya yang satu ini juga masih jauuuuuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi setidaknya saya sudah berusaha semampu saya untuk tetap membuat dan memposting Fanfict ini ditengah deraan badai tugas kuliah yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir #LebayModeOn

Mohon maaf sekali kalau kalian yang membacanya juga jadi pusing. Soalnya tadinya mau saya ubah ke dalam bentuk naskah / script, tapi ragu-ragu jadinya.

Yang pasti terima kasih atas waktu luangnya untuk membaca karya saya yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini. karena saya juga masih newbie, jadi tidak bosan-bosannya saya meminta saran dan kritik membangunnya juga reviewnya jika berkenan. Semuanya saya terima dengan lapang dada kok. Hehe

oh iya, jangan lupa mampir juga di FF Oneshoot saya yang lain ya. Yang judulnya "**Kenangan Konyol Sasuke dan Naruto** " dan "**Diary Ungu**" #Promosi

Akhir kata, Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna tachi, Senpai tachi to Nakama tachi #NunduksampeNyungseb.


End file.
